memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Losing the Peace
(Pocket TNG) | author =William Leisner | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =July 2009 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =384 | ISBN =ISBN 1439107866 | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Blurb Fortune has smiled on Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury, chief of security on the USS Enterprise. She has survived. But her homeworld, Deneva, one of the planets targeted in the massive Borg invasion, has not. The entire surface has been wiped clean of every''thing, killing anyone who did not evacuate and rendering the planet uninhabitable. Choudhury is left to wonder whether her family was one of the displaced. Or are they all gone forever? The ''USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)) is just one ship, and Jasminder Choudhury is just one officer, yet her story is repeated over and over across the galaxy. Hundreds of thousands of displaced persons haunt the space ways, seeking comfort, looking for somepalce safe, somewhere, anywhere to find solace. Captain Jean-Luc Picard is ordered to do everything he can to rescue and if need be to recover the lost souls from the Borg invasion. For the first time in generations, citizens of the Federation know want, uncertainty, and fear. Bloodied yet unbowed, the United Federation of Planets stands on the edge of a precipice. The Captain of the Enterprise finds himself in the unenviable position of wondering whether it is true that those who can win a war well can rarely make a good peace. Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • George Barrile • Willem Batiste • Marta Batanides • T'Ryssa Chen • ch’Evram • Jasminder Choudhury • Beverly Crusher • Ezri Dax • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Miranda Kadohata • Ariana La Forge • Geordi La Forge • Masc • Kenneth Montgomery • Alynna Nechayev • Nyllis • Maurice Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • Robert Picard • Rollman • Sasdren • Seven of Nine • Elizabeth Shelby • Toddman • Worf, son of Mogh • Marien Zimbata :Bryce Shumar • Data • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Erika Hernandez • Kathryn Janeway • Edward Jellico • Edward La Forge • Nadifa La Forge • Silva La Forge • Locutus • Lore • Martok • William Ross Locations :Andor • Bravo Station • Golana • Labarre • Mogadishu • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Qo'noS • San Francisco • Starbase 120 • Starbase 401 • Tellar • Valo system • planet Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • ''Columbia'' (NX-02) • • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Borg • Caeliar • Pentamian • Reman • Saurian • Tezwan • Trill States and organizations :African Confederation • Caeliar gestalt • Dominion • Founders • Starfleet Command Other :Battle of Sector 001 • Battle of Wolf 359 • Dominion War • holocom • isbarmuunto • Mogadishu Central High School • Zefram Cochrane High School Appendices *In early solicitations for the book a slightly different version of the cover was released with less emphasis on Picard and Worf, and a crowd scene that included Riker and Troi (now on the Titan) and Data or B-4. Related stories *This book is one of several follow-ups to the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy. Other books following in the wake of Destiny are A Singular Destiny, : Over a Torrent Sea and : . Timeline The historians note at the beginning of the book erroneously claims "the main events in this book take place in late February to early March of 2361". They in fact occur in those months of 2381, shortly after the events of the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy. The book opens with a prologue set immediately after the Borg Invasion in Destiny, while the rest of the story takes place from a couple of weeks later. The book also has several flashbacks to points in Beverly Crusher's life (in 2354 and 2357) surrounding the death of her later-husband, Jack Crusher. The book's epilogue is on stardate 58357.1 (May of 2381), a day before President Bacco's press conference to announce the formation of the Typhon Pact, as seen in A Singular Destiny. | nextMB= |}} | prevdate=Pathways | nextdate=Martyr |}} | prevdate=Mosaic | nextdate=Worf's First Adventure|}} | prevdate=Lost Souls | nextdate=Over a Torrent Sea |}} | prevdate=Over a Torrent Sea | nextdate= |}} External link * Category:TNG novels